


Impromptu : Contrepoint

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Impromptu [2]
Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M, Post "Island of the Haunted", UST
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soir de réveillon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Je me suis fait porter pâle.

Je travaille au Centre, je suis une ancienne nettoyeuse. Je suis capable de mentir, voler, menacer, contraindre, traquer, malmener voire torturer et même dans certains cas, tuer quelqu’un, mais passer la veille de Noël à proximité de Raines et de mon frère... tout être humain a ses limites, c’est là la mienne. J’ai téléphoné tôt ce matin, à l’heure où je me lève habituellement, prétextant une classique migraine, qui d’ailleurs s’est révélée ne pas être aussi imaginaire que je l’avais envisagé : comme si elles n’avaient attendu que cet instant, les voix m’ont martelé le crâne toute la journée. Rien à faire contre. Je ne peux pas appeler un médecin – on ne brûle plus les gens qui entendant des voix, on les enferme : c’est moins rapide et pas forcément plus civilisé – et de toute façon, aucun médecin ne peut rien pour moi. A part Sydney. Mais je ne pouvais pas demander à Sydney de venir non plus : trois minutes après que j’ai eu reposé le téléphone, une camionnette de surveillance du SIS est arrivée et s’est garée tout près de la maison, dans une contre-allée. Et je ne veux pas que le Centre... je ne veux pas donner confirmation au Centre du fait que Syd et moi avons travaillé un tant soit peu sur ces fameuses voix.

Ils sont restés toute la journée. L’un des nettoyeurs, déguisé (il n’y a pas d’autre mot) en bleu de travail, a fait mine d’effectuer quelques allers-retours entre leur véhicule et une maison abandonnée au bout de la rue. Je me demande qui ils comptent tromper ainsi. Je me demande aussi si je dois me sentir agacée ou flattée de ce traitement. Le Centre et le Triumvirat me craignent-ils donc tant ? Que puis-je savoir qui leur fait si peur ?

Que suis-je qui leur fait si peur ?

Je me suis fait porter pâle, donc, sans doute pour la première fois en dix ans. La dernière fois que je ne suis pas allée travailler, c’est parce que j’étais réellement malade – hôpital, opération, la totale. J’ai considéré cette plage de temps libre qui s’offrait soudain à moi et je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas comment la combler. Aucun hobby particulier, aucune marotte, aucun ami à qui téléphoner : au mieux, je peux espérer un appel plein de sollicitude de Sydney, au pire, un coup de fil de Jarod susceptible de faire battre un nouveau record à ma tension artérielle. Du coup, j’ai éteint mon portable, mis le téléphone sur répondeur et j’ai passé la journée à traîner, mettre des bricoles en ordre, lire des trucs que je n’aurais jamais lus en temps normal. Une chose est sûre, je ne suis pas faite pour l’oisiveté, mais une fois en passant, ça ne fait de mal à personne.

Pour la première fois depuis mon retour de Carthis, j’ai passé une journée sans penser à mon père ni à Jarod et à ce qu’il s’est passé sur l’île : reposant.

A présent, je suis plantée au milieu de la chambre, devant le lit sur lequel est soigneusement étendue une robe de soirée. Longue, noire, classique et avec un décolleté dans le dos à donner le vertige. Comme le faisait parfois mon père – l’homme que j’ai considéré comme tel pendant des années, en tout cas – Raines a prévu une réception pour les clients du Centre et j’y suis “conviée”. Avec le tir au pistolet et la gestion des risques, le défilé sur talons aiguilles en robe haute couture devant investisseurs potentiels fait partie des disciplines dans lesquelles j’ai toujours excellé. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps ou ma santé mentale à essayer d’imaginer quel genre de clients peuvent préférer passer le réveillon de Noël au Centre plutôt qu’en famille ou avec des amis et, d’une main hésitante, je me saisis de la robe.

Le bourdonnement des voix se fait plus violent et, si elles n’étaient pas représentées par l’image de ma mère, je leur hurlerais de se taire. Je balance le coûteux vêtement en travers du lit et, pressant mes tempes du bout des doigts, je décide que ma migraine ne s’est pas calmée et que je ne peux pas sortir. D’une oreille distraite, j’entends la camionnette du SIS démarrer, les nettoyeurs estimant sans doute que si je sors maintenant, ce sera pour aller au Centre et qu’il vaut mieux que je ne les découvre pas là.

Crétins. Voilà des années, leurs prédécesseurs ont fait pression sur ma mère, l’ont terrorisée, rendue folle de peur : je ne suis pas ma mère.

Je me relève – c’est en me relevant que je me rends compte que je me suis laissé tomber comme une masse sur le lit – et vais jusqu’à la salle de bains, claquant la porte derrière moi. Une douche, très chaude de préférence. J’ouvre les robinets à fond, espérant que le crépitement de l’eau couvrira celui des voix, mais il n’en est rien, au bout de quelques secondes, elles sont de nouveau là. Le problème, c’est que je n’arrive pas à les apprivoiser : elles se manifestent où et quand elles veulent, elles me disent ce qu’elles veulent.

Je me fige, l’oreille aux aguets, alors que je suis en train de m’envelopper dans une grande serviette : je viens d’entendre comme un craquement, et l’espace d’une seconde, je me demande si les nettoyeurs sont revenus et entrés dans la maison. Mon 9 mm est dans le dressing, j’ai un autre automatique, plus petit, dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, mais si l’un d’eux à mis les pieds dans la maison de ma mère, je n’aurai besoin d’aucune arme. Je reste immobile quelques secondes, mais il n’y a plus rien. J’ai dû imaginer, ou ne pas reconnaître un des innombrables bruits que produit la vieille maison. Haussant les épaules, j’attrape la bouteille de lait corporel, laisse malencontreusement tomber le bouchon sur le tapis de bain et commence à me tartiner. J’en suis à la jambe droite quand il me semble sentir, dans l’atmosphère moite de la salle de bains, un courant d’air sur les épaules. Je jette un regard en arrière.

Pincez-moi, je rêve !

Mes yeux s’écarquillent, le rouge me monte aux joues de colère : Jarod se tient sur le seuil, à moitié dans la chambre, à moitié dans la salle de bains, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte, et me détaille en ayant l’air d’apprécier le spectacle. C’est déjà ça, songé-je, l’un de nous deux considère la situation à sa juste valeur.

Je ne me demande pas comment ni pourquoi ni depuis quand il est là : ça peut attendre qu’il soit sorti et que je sois habillée. Je me redresse et, tenant fermement la serviette de bains contre moi, attrape tout ce qui trouve à portée pour le lui balancer dessus. Chaussures, vêtements, tubes de crème, brosses à cheveux, tout y passe. Il continue de me fixer, immobile, ne devinant visiblement pas ce qu’il est supposé faire pour stopper cette avalanche – et c’est pour attraper un tel génie que le Centre me talonne depuis cinq ans ?

« Mais ferme cette foutue porte, espèce d’attardé ! sifflé-je finalement.

\- Parker, je...

\- Ferme la porte, » dis-je de nouveau et il obéit. Il recule dans la chambre en marchant au passage sur une de mes chaussures sans même s’en apercevoir, et ferme la porte avec grand soin. Je reprends à peu près mes esprits et, Jarod étant Jarod, l’esquive étant son mode de fonctionnement favori, j’ajoute en haussant le ton : « Et ne t’avise pas de filer, on va avoir une petite discussion. »

Puis je m’assois sur le bord de la baignoire, effondrée à l’idée que je viens juste de l’inviter à rester chez moi alors que je me trouve, avec en tout et pour tout une serviette sur le dos, dans ma salle de bains.

La bonne nouvelle, c’est que les voix se sont tues.


	2. Chapter 2

Je l’entends bouger dans la maison. C’est amusant – façon de parler – comme maintenant, je perçois clairement tous les petits sons inhabituels qu’il produit. Je me rassure en me disant que c’est sans doute parce que les voix me laissent enfin un répit.

Je reste assise quelques minutes, considérant la situation et l’ampleur des dégâts, me répétant comme un mantra _Jarod chez moi à six heures du soir_ : il est supposé être la proie, je suis supposée être le chasseur, ce qui implique qu’il ne doit pas venir chez moi, en tout cas pas quand je suis présente – comportement également répertorié sous l’expression _se jeter dans la gueule du loup_. Je finis par me secouer et me lever pour m’habiller. J’hésite une fraction de seconde puis me décide pour ce que j’avais déjà prévu, une sorte d’ensemble d’intérieur en soie, à mi-chemin entre le costume et le pyjama : je suis généralement plus à l’aise avec mes tailleurs haute couture et talons aiguille pour affronter Frankenboy mais ce soir, je n’ai pas le courage de m’harnacher.

Pas de brosse à cheveux. Forcément, elle doit se trouver au milieu de la chambre, là où elle a atterri après m’avoir servi d’arme contre Jarod – infiniment plus efficace que n’importe quelle balle de 9 mm, semble-t-il. Avec un soupir, j’entrouvre la porte et jette un coup d’oeil à l’extérieur. Ainsi qu’il est préférable pour lui, il n’est pas dans la chambre – il n’est pas resté si longtemps hors du Centre sans un excellent instinct de conservation – et, deuxième bon point, il n’a pas touché à mes affaires qui sont encore éparpillées dans la pièce : je peux donc sortir en toute quiétude.

Je me donne quelques coups de brosse sans m’inquiéter de savoir à quoi va ressembler feu mon brushing, puis je ramasse tout ce qui se trouve sur le sol, empilant les divers vêtements et objets avant d’aller les balancer, en dehors de mes chaussures italiennes hors de prix, dans la baignoire. Rangé. Ca devra suffire pour l’instant.

Il s’est installé dans le salon. Et quand je dis installé, je veux bien dire installé : il a enlevé son manteau, il a servi deux verres de whisky (comme s’il allait en boire !) et il a allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Je l’observe quelques secondes depuis la pénombre du seuil, sans trop savoir s’il a ou non remarqué ma présence. Distraitement, je note qu’il s’est coupé les cheveux – une bonne chose - ce que je n’avais pas remarqué tout à l’heure. Il se tient près de la cheminée, surveillant le feu naissant du coin de l’oeil : il a l’air à l’aise et détendu mais pas aussi confiant qu’à son habitude

Au moment d’entrer dans le salon, je me rends compte que la terre tourne à l’envers. Je n’ai pas mon arme, je n’ai pas mes menottes, je n’ai même pas envisagé de prévenir le Centre. Et je suis chez moi en presque-pyjama avec Jarod.

Il ne bouge pas lorsque je traverse la pièce et m’assois dans le canapé, non sans avoir récupéré un des whiskies au passage. Le fait qu’il ne boive pas n’est pas une raison suffisante pour que je reste sobre.

« Tu comptes rester debout longtemps ? » lui dis-je et il me regarde, un peu surpris. Pas par la façon dont est formulée la phrase, mais bien par l’invitation qu’elle implique. Pourquoi est-il aussi étonné, je peux me montrer une hôtesse charmante. Il s’éloigne de la cheminée et contourne un guéridon pour venir s’asseoir sur la table basse en face de moi. Une chance que j’aie des meubles solides, sa carcasse serait de nature à faire craquer n’importe quoi d’un peu plus frêle.

En face de moi, les flammes se tordent en crépitant et je repense aux voix, divinement silencieuses. Les voix, cette capacité qui fait que je suis une enfant des dossiers rouges. La capacité de Jarod, ce sont ses dons de Caméléon, aptitude à tout embrasser et comprendre en un clin d’oeil. Et pourtant, aujourd’hui, il s’est fait piéger. Je n’envisage pas un seul instant qu’il savait que j’étais là, sa surprise en me découvrant dans la maison était sincère. Consciemment sincère – en réalité, il en va tout autrement : s’il avait voulu m’éviter, il y serait parvenu. Il y parvient toujours, presque toujours.

« Tu voulais que je sois là, » réalisé-je. Il tressaille, bien sûr, car il a passé des coups de fil à m’analyser, il a passé des années à être analysé par Sydney et par les docteurs Frankenstein du Centre, mais il n’a pas l’habitude que _je_ l’analyse. Quel est le problème, Jarod, tu n’aimes pas ça ? Tu aimes la nouveauté, pourtant...

C’est fascinant : je vois dans ses pupilles noires les rouages de son petit cerveau de Caméléon accélérer le mouvement pour me fournir une explication valable. Et, enfin de compte, tout ce qu’il parvient à répondre, c’est :

« Je... non. Mauvais timing. Mauvaise organisation. »

ce qui est quand même un peu décevant. Est-ce qu’après toutes ces années, je ne mérite pas un pretend en bonne et due forme ?

« Tu n’es jamais mal organisé, Jarod, » dis-je avec une sorte d’affection. J’ai payé pour le savoir, après tout : touts ces appels en pleine nuit, ces sales tours, ces plaisanteries... tout était toujours tellement bien planifié. A une ou deux reprises, ça a plus ou moins bien tourné – je me souviens encore de ce sous-sol dans le Bronx... – mais ça n’a jamais dérapé au point de transformer Superboy en cambrioleur voyeur.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu sois ici, c’est tout.

\- Tu veux dire, tu es surpris de me trouver chez moi ? dis-je sur ton sarcastique.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’étais pas au Centre ? »

Le nez à moitié dans mon verre de whisky, je lui lance un regard par en-dessous : il voudrait peut-être que je m’excuse, aussi ?

« C’est toi qui es entré chez moi par effraction. N’inverse pas les rôles. » Je pense au mensonge bête et basique que j’ai servi au Centre, et je laisse échapper un petit sourire. « Je me suis fait porter pâle. Raines et mon frère la veille de Noël... sans façon. »

Il me dévisage intensément, bien qu’il ne s’en rende pas compte, tout en réfléchissant tout aussi intensément. Une succession d’émotions passe sur son visage : il a toujours été doué pour les simuler, pas pour les dissimuler, et je me dis qu’il est en train de se rendre compte que j’ai raison, quelque part au fond de lui, il _espérait_ que je serais là. J’ignore s’il a essayé d’appeler le Centre ou de vérifier sur mon portable, mais je sais que mon téléphone est resté muet toute la journée, le répondeur ne s’est pas une seule fois déclenché.

Il se ressaisit et se penche en avant en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemble à « Je suis venu te donner... » Pendant une fraction de seconde qui me paraît durer une éternité, je redoute ce qu’il est venu me donner, mais il poursuit son mouvement en direction du dossier du canapé, étirant le bras pour fouiller dans la poche de son manteau. Il est très près de moi. Beaucoup trop près pour notre bien à tous les deux et, cette fois, si quelqu’un entre pour nous interrompre, ce ne sera pas une vieille dame avec une théière – paix à son âme - mais une escouade du SIS. Cela étant dit, les nettoyeurs seraient aussi surpris que nous, on pourrait toujours compter là-dessus, songé sarcastiquement tandis que l’avant-bras de Jarod appuie sur mon épaule. Il trouve enfin ce qu’il cherchait et se recule, pas assez mais c’est déjà ça, et me tend un petit fascicule relié de velours rouge fermé par un minuscule cadenas. Je note en un clin d’oeil les mots _Catherine Parker_ incrustés en lettre d’or : le journal de ma mère.

« Cadeau ? » dis-je en toute logique et il fait oui de la tête. Je caresse tendrement la reliure du bout des doigts, mais je n’essaye pas de l’ouvrir. Ce n’est pas pressé. A la place, je demande à Jarod : « Tu as fait des photocopies ? »

Je n’ai pas besoin de la réponse, quoiqu’il hoche de nouveau la tête : bien sûr qu’il a fait des photocopies. Il peut se montrer sentimental, mais pas stupidement sentimental. Je ne souris pas, mais le coeur y est et il le sait.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Jarod ? Ton comportement le plus normal depuis trente minutes a été lorsque tu es entré dans ma salle de bains – ce qui même pour toi n’est pas le parangon du banal.

\- Je suis entré dans ta salle de bains des tas de fois. »

Quelle bonne nouvelle. Je fais jouer dans mon esprit l’image de Jarod au milieu de ma salle de bains, farfouillant dans mes boîtes de comprimés, mes brosses à cheveux et mes tubes de crème – et est-ce que ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait embarqué ce masque pour le visage de chez Estée Lauder absolument hors de prix sur lequel je n’arrive pas à remettre la main ?

« Pas quand j’y étais. »

Dans un de ces mouvements fluides et rapides, dont on ne soupçonnerait être capable pas un homme de sa stature, il se lève de la table basse et se laisse tomber sur le canapé près de moi avec un lourd soupir. Je ne bouge pas, je ne réagis pas, je fixe les flammes dans la cheminée, sans savoir si la chaleur irradie du feu ou de Jarod lui-même.

Et merde.

« Je suis fatigué, je ne veux plus jouer à tout ça.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui fixe les règles. » Ce n’est pas _nous_ qui fixons les règles, corrigé-je in petto, mais contrairement à lui, j’ai l’habitude. Depuis cinq ans, il me fait danser comme un mannequin à chaque nouvel appel, à chaque nouvel indice, mais _lui_ a toujours eu la haute main dans la course-poursuite. Paradoxalement. « Jarod, on a déjà eu cette conversation. Ca ne sert à rien. Je ne peux pas...

\- Tu ne _veux_ pas. »

Veux pas, peux pas... la différence est minime. Disons que je ne veux pas et que même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas. Retour à la case départ.

« Peu importe. »

De toute évidence, la réponse ne lui convient pas : il attrape le deuxième verre de whisky, celui qui était destiné à rester intact, et en vide la moitié d’une longue gorgée. Je lui lance un regard en biais, vaguement inquiète de l’effet que cela pourrait avoir sur lui, sur moi, sur mon tapis. Il n’a pas l’habitude de boire. Il n’a pas l’habitude de se faire piéger. Il n’a pas l’habitude de se placer en situation de demandeur envers moi.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Jarod ? » demandé-je de nouveau. J’ai une vague idée de la réponse, je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle me plaise, mais à qui la faute ? Qui a parlé d’avoir une petite conversation... On ne se regarde pas : je fixe le feu de cheminée, lui... vraisemblablement le fond de son verre. Je le sens abattu et ça me donne comme un creux dans l’estomac. « Il vaut mieux que tu t’en ailles. »

Il avale un nouvelle gorgée de whisky, sans paraître apprécier la boisson. Bien la peine de lui servir ce qui se fait de mieux si c’est pour en faire un tel usage.

« Laisse-moi rester. »

Il ne me regarde toujours pas et il est hors de question que je me tourne vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je ne veux pas dire ‘pour quoi faire’ mais bien ‘pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça’, mais il fait mine de ne pas saisir le sens de ma question et me dit :

« Pour ce que tu veux. Manger quelque chose. Décorer le sapin. Fouiller tes fonds de tiroirs. »

Petit malin. Venant de n’importe quel autre être de sexe masculin, je n’y croirais pas une foutue seconde, mais c’est Jarod : il pense ce qu’il dit.

Même s’il ne dit pas tout ce qu’il pense.

Sans doute parce que je ne l’ai pas encore menacé de lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux, il se sent autorisé à s’installer plus à son aise dans le sofa.

« Tu sais, c’est pour ça que je suis entré dans la salle de bains. » Il a gagné, je le regarde : un coup d’oeil en forme de question. « Il y avait un verre de vodka sur ta table de chevet. Je voulais vérifier que tu n’avais pas de somnifères dans ton armoire à pharmacie. »

Je pourrais le tuer quand il fait ce genre de trucs – vraiment – et en même temps, je pourrais m’effondrer et lui demander pardon pour tous les crimes que le Centre a commis envers lui, y compris ceux, les plus nombreux, dont je ne suis pas responsable. Nous sommes comme ces vieux mariés qui ne savent plus vivre ensemble mais qui sont incapables de se passer l’un de l’autre. Attraction/répulsion, en somme, avec des phases où l’un des phénomènes domine l’autre.

Mon existence est généralement plus simple lorsque la répulsion tient le haut du pavé.

« Il vaudrait mieux que tu t’en ailles. »

Et re-merde. Ca n’a déjà plus tout à fait le même sens et, à la façon dont il relève les yeux vers moi, il est bien évident qu’il l’a remarqué.

« Pourquoi est-ce tu n’arrêtes pas de dire ça ? Tu es censée me ramener au Centre, pas me dire de ficher le camp. »

Il pousse son avantage un peu trop loin, là :

« Si tu veux rentrer au Centre, ce n’est pas difficile : va te garer devant le poste de sécurité. L’agent de service recevra même une promotion grâce à toi. »

Le silence retombe entre nous, mais pas un de ces silences tendus dont nous avons l’habitude, c’est un silence serein, presque complice, comme si ce que nous avions en commun était au-delà des mots. Ce qui d’une certaine façon est le cas – ce que nous avons connu au Centre est au-delà des mots. Il m’observe, je le sais parce que j’éprouve cette même sensation que lorsque nous étions enfants et qu’il me fixait, un mélange de plaisir et d’embarras.

« Tu es encore là ? » dis-je dans un souffle. J’entends à peine ma propre question, le crépitement du feu couvre mes paroles.

« On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça. »

Je suis incapable de retenir un sourire.

« C’est que j’ai cru comprendre. »

Je pose mon verre, désormais vide, sur la table et je m’assois de côté, tournée vers Jarod, le regardant bien en face pour lui dire :

« Je préférerais que tu t’en ailles. »

C’est un nouveau recul, mais stratégique, celui-là. En appeler aux sentiments de Jarod plutôt qu’à son bon sens, envisager qu’il va faire ce que je lui demande parce que je le lui demande. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça fonctionnerait – ça a déjà marché, dans une autre vie.

C’est quitte ou double parce qu’il peut aussi l’interpréter comme un simple recul. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce n’en est pas un, au fond.

« C’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre. » Il reprend mes termes exacts, comme un écho.

Nous nous dévisageons pendant quelques secondes, mesurant les conséquences et implications de la décision à venir.

Je me lève, il se lève et, même si nos vies en dépendaient... _et bien que nos vies en dépendent_ , je suis incapable de dire, à cette seconde précise, ce que nous allons faire.

FIN


End file.
